Do What Ya Feel
is a song performed by Redman featuring Method Man featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :Redman :Hahahahahaaa :Follow... just do what ya feel and I'mma follow :I'mma follow... :Just do what ya feel and we gon' follow :Just do what ya feel and I'mma follow :Just do what ya feel and I'mma follow :Haha, Methodical :Man :Who wanna flip with the acrobatic :From ground zero all the way to attic, what we be smokin, Tical :The resevoir is now open :I swim the English Channel backstrokin, you don't know me or my style :We hold court and blow trial :You catch 'cal when you browse through my X-Files, who be next now :Man's down, hands down :Hold ground by yo' side when it go down, I dedicate this next dart :To my fucking heart :Little Meth he the best part, now walk with that one, word :Time Time 4 Sum Aksion :Dreamin bout Toni Braxton, blowin her back out like Bob Backlund :I'm throwin wrestlin holds :Tag team with Funk Doc, we in funk mode, take yo' best shot :If it don't hip it don't hop :If it don't quit it don't stop, that's the life :Redman :I be the super-lyrical individual I be splittin through :That Teflon material to knock Big Ben off of schedule :Better move with a set of tools :I be doin it to mics when I'm a, heterosexual :I load the mic then cock, drop it like three-quarters :When I slaughter don't get, caught in the water :Cause the Brick's got it's own World Order :Leave your bitch in shock like the third rail caught her :Styles stay deeper than orca, I float the seven seas with ease :Did more drugs than pharmacies :So call me that lyrical Genovese, you can't compare :Get you steppin like stairs, frats, sororities :Don't make me bring it on back I fuck up the majority :Of lookin hard at me, I Port 'em like Authority :And when my Meth shine :Out the inner How High mobile rollin three dimes at a time :(Redman and Method Man still... "hiiiigh hiiiiiiiiigh") :It's that Jersey representer :Get hit from the bottom to your head when you enter :Method Word... :Redman Just do what ya feel and never follow (repeat 3X) :Funk Doc break it down :Redman :Hah.. yo, suck my dick out of animosity :The velocity will fly that head and freeze yo' camps like pottery :To give lobotomies to all you rap colonies :And shunt your million dollar investment, to economy :Impossibly might be the one in black leather :Name tag sayin "Caution when wet by the track wetter" :The hash spreader, I love the grimy shit :Even my girl did grimy shit to me and I went back with her :Three years for carrying a loaded handgun :But it's forever when a BLAAAOW and he lands one :To your cranium :That red dot on your forehead it's not cause you Arabian :(Yo watch you say to him!) :You caught up in a tight situation :I should start erasin your whole organization for makin :Wack tunes while my whole platoon rock the basement :You couldn't come close if I gave you my bookin agent :Or producer, royalty points twelve shot loaded Luger :Even a crowd to get you souped up - you're still wack :I peel caps, on the regular :Destroy MC's et cetera, creep like The Predator :Fuck you, your label moms and yo' editor :Give you two to the jugular, blood be spreadin :All on my shirt, the king of the flirt shittin :Bitches hit me off more than New Edition :(Tweet-tweet-tweet-tweet, tweet-tweet-tweet-tweet) :I make them pigs heart skip a beat from the steel physique :So Iron Lung (one me gun done) :Get on the mic and break em off with sumthin sumthin :Man :We moonshine and grow crops :Purchasin the handhelds with the sho' shots, it got me spittin :These slugs at my competition, in rap sessions :U-A-P ain't got no weapon, you lip professin :Next in, line, parental discretion advised :These explicit, street linguistics :Better than yo' momma biscuits, we bomb shellin :I might know but ain't tellin, too bad you missed it :Johnny, Dangerously Blaze another enemy made another due paid :Color-safe bleach so I don't fade :Scar your mental with my double edged blade, razor sharp :Get yo' bandaids hold that :Like E said, Get the Bozack :Show them wack where the do's at :On the case like I'm Kojak :Kissin the grits on that Flo bitch :Flip scripts take LOOONG shits - Raider Ruckus :One, I come with premeditated redrum :Gingivitis to your filthy ass gums :Bottom line either get down or get done :Motherfucker Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs